


Returning Home

by camshaft22



Series: Colorado Stargaters [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1, Stargate SG-1 AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe- Hockey, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonas Quinn, Goalie of the Colorado Stargaters, returns home to St. John’s and brings the Cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, not even my car. So [](http://race-the-ace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://race-the-ace.livejournal.com/)**race_the_ace** asked for cupcake fic. She actually asked someone in particular, but I thought, fuck it. I do what I want and I want to write Cupcake fic. Until I don’t. But Jonas. Happy Birthday, Darling.

Title: Returning Home  
Author: Leia/Camshaft22  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1 AU  
Rating: PG  
Notes: I don't own anything, not even my car. So [](http://race-the-ace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://race-the-ace.livejournal.com/)**race_the_ace** asked for cupcake fic. She actually asked someone in particular, but I thought, fuck it. I do what I want and I want to write Cupcake fic. Until I don’t. But Jonas. Happy Birthday, Darling.  
Beta: [](http://newfie-dini.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://newfie-dini.livejournal.com/)**newfie_dini** , who is just brilliant. Thank you dear.  
Word Count: 601  
Summary: Jonas Quinn, Goalie of the Colorado Stargaters, returns home to St. John’s and brings the Cup.

 

  
Jonas Quinn sat in his apartment in St. John’s, Newfoundland, having gone home after the insanity of the win and the parade in Colorado. It had been a long flight and he was very hungry. He turned on the Weather Network letting the music sooth his mind as they did the seven day outlook. Jonas kicked his duffel, not feeling particularly like unpacking it and got up to cook himself some food, using the cookbooks Coach Sam had given him. Jonas felt it was likely because she had burnt water, but he was too polite to point this out to her. She was scary and Jonas was no fool. It was a very filling meal, decently seasoned… but he fixed too much. All the measurements were for more than even he could eat. Jonas packs the leftover up and puts it in the fridge for another day.

Jonas looked around, feeling a little lost. After so much pressure and winning the Cup, he just didn’t know what to do next. This was his first win and it just… it felt so fucking good. His name was on the Stanley Cup. His Father always said it would be, his Mother did too, but now it happened. Jonas looked towards the ceiling and smiled. “I did it,” he whispered, knowing they would hear.

***

Jonas waved at the crowd from on top of the fire engine as he rode down Harbour Drive, showing it off. Things were so damn crazy with all these people and Jonas couldn’t stop grinning. It was fantastic and he was overwhelmed. They got to a stage and he took the Cup up so they could see it for themselves. The Mayor made a speech and Jonas waved at certain points. A couple of people up front kept trying to get his attention and he looked at them closer, seeing a giant ICEE Cup in their hands. Jonas burst out laughing, making the Mayor give him a strange look.

“Sorry about that. They’re holding an ICEE and I’m thinking it’s for me, Sir.”

The girls screamed and nodded their heads. “Yes!! Yes, it’s for you! It’s blue!” The leader yelled.

Jonas grinned and gave him a ‘what can you do’ look and stepped off the stage to head over to them. He took a sip and nodded.  
“It’s good. Just right. Thank you so much.” He told them, giving them hugs and posing for pictures. He rejoined the Mayor and held up the Cup for everyone to see. Jonas put it back down and stepped up to the microphone.

“This has been a long time coming for me. My team, my friends… We played out hearts out and we busted our asses to do this - to bring this home to our families, our friends and our homes. Thank you, for never losing faith and for always supporting me.”

The crowd cheered and Jonas was taken to a table where they set up the Cup and for him to sign autographs. Today was a great day. The table didn’t even fall over.

FIN  



End file.
